


Interruptions

by MirrorMaze



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, I'm a tease I'm sorry, Shameless Smut, Smut, so yeah I had a lot of feelings, thirteen is a top i have decided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorMaze/pseuds/MirrorMaze
Summary: They've had a busy few weeks and little time to spend alone together, so understandably The Doctor and Yaz need to deal with some frustrations. Unfortunately, nothing is ever that easy.





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> The "Are you two seeing each other?" scene really got me good and sparked me to get back into some writing. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: apparently I'm psychic guys...name all of your kids Avocado...

Yaz is pissed.

 

No. She's more than pissed.

 

Yaz is fuming.

 

It had been so  _ so  _ long and things had finally quietened down enough but no. The universe hates her.

 

The past few weeks had been a very busy whirlwind of disasters that had left little room for any alone time. It didn’t help whatsoever that The Doctor had been her usual incredible self, saving lives left right and centre, pressing quick kisses to Yaz’s lips before they sprinted down hallways and shooting her dark looks at some ideas she’d had.

 

The Doctor had sensed Yaz’s growing frustration, and indeed her own, and the moment time decided to calm the hell down she'd practically dragged the brunette down the corridors of the TARDIS and slammed the bedroom door behind them. Yaz had barely opened her mouth to question before she felt soft lips lavishing the column of her neck, arms wrapping around her to press them close, chest to chest. Her brain ground to a halt and words failed her.

 

She'd gasped and threaded her fingers into unruly blonde hair, tilting her head back and arching against her Doctor to press them impossibly closer.

 

“M’sorry,” was whispered against the shell of the brunette's ear. “But you are so amazing and so fantastic, unbelievable and beautiful-” each compliment accompanied by a gentle nip, “and you had that brilliant idea about the tracking system and saved those people and keep looking at me like that all the time, it's been driving me crazy.” 

 

“I would say sorry, but I’m not.” Yaz managed to force out between gasps, feeling more than seeing The Doctor smile in response. 

 

Yaz felt her knees hit the edge of the bed and tumbled backwards, pulling The Doctor on top of her. 

 

They kissed, hot and desperately, the blondes hands roaming beneath the cotton of Yaz’s shirt, fingertips leaving fire in their wake. 

 

The frustration from a lack of intimacy the past few weeks had the two of them frantic, panting, but when Yasmine’s hands had found suspenders and attempted to slide them from The Doctors strong but slim shoulders, she had found herself pinned against the bed, arms above her head.

 

“Nuh-uh no way.” The Time Lord chuckled as Yaz quirked an eyebrow and shook her head with a pout. “No touching me until I'm done touching you, okay?” 

 

Yaz felt her stomach flutter with heat and her face flush, her feelings were matched on the timeless face inches from hers - except there she could also see anxious green eyes searching her own. The Doctor's thumbs soothingly rubbed Yaz's pinned wrists and the younger woman could tell she was checking it was okay, ever the compassionate and thoughtful partner. 

 

“Someone's feeling bossy.” Yaz teased, grinding her hips up with a smirk on her face. 

 

The Doctor's eyelids fluttered at the movement but she took it as the consent it was and leaned down to capture her lips. Strong hands trailed from Yaz's wrists down her arms, then to her sides where they gripped the hem of her top and removed it to reveal silky brown skin. 

 

“You like it when ‘m bossy.”  

 

Open mouthed kisses were showered on the newly revealed skin of her belly, nipping at hip bones and tongue dipping briefly into her navel. Yaz couldn’t help the moan that slipped from between her parted lips, hips canting up of their own accord to grind at the thigh pressing just a little bit too gently against her centre for any real friction.

 

The Doctor pulled back and smiled cheekily. 

 

“Don’t tease” The brunette said, unimpressed by her partners smug face but unable to deny the heat caused by her dominance. 

 

“But you like that too…” 

 

The Doctor continued her teasing, removing Yaz’s clothing as she went. Swirling her tongue over hard brown nipples, nails raking down her sides as her back arched off the bed. Yaz was moaning with abandon now, her hips frantictly grinding against The Doctors thigh, painting it wet with her arousal.

 

“Fuck,  _ oh god _ ,” She gasped desperately, hands holding her Doctor firmly to her breast. Yaz rarely swore, so to find out that she had a bit of a sailors mouth in bed had thrilled The Doctor, knowing she could make the calm and collected police officer come undone beneath her was something she doubted would ever become tiresome. 

 

“Is there somethin’ you wanted?” The blonde mused leisurely, releasing a nipple from her mouth with an obscene  _ pop. _

 

Yaz’s brain was struggling to form words, stalling and jolting as she tried to blink and focus. She swallowed thickly, tugging The Doctor up to kiss her messily, all tongue and teeth.

 

“I’m so close,  _ fuck _ , please.” She begged. “Fuck me, Doctor.” 

 

The Doctor could have sworn her vision whited out at that exact moment, those words sending any remaining blood rushing south and making her hearts stutter. She pressed one last kiss to soft lips before shifting down the bed, sloppy but oh so perfect kisses placed all the way. 

 

There was no teasing this time. Not with Yaz’s breathy moans and heady scent filling the air and cooling on The Doctors thigh. She dived in between the girls thighs and lapped with abandon. Tongue coating in her essence and swirling her clit mercilessly. 

 

Yaz couldn’t help but shout her pleasure as blonde moaned at the taste of her, vibrating and causing her hips to buck wildly.    

 

Blonde hair had peaked from between her thighs, green eyes giving her an unbelievably filthy look as The Doctor  _ devoured  _ her.

 

She was so close but it wasn’t enough but then  _ oh sweet Jesus  _ two fingers were slipping inside her, filling her and curling with intent. Yaz moaned and thrashed, The Doctor following her movements and not relenting her onslaught for a single second. 

 

It was all so perfect that Yaz could have gone insane from the pleasure. Her body buzzed and churned with heat. 

 

She was so  _ close _ . The Doctor knew it. Could tell by the frantic canting of her hips, the hand tightening in her hair and the desperate moans.

  
  
  


But no.

  
  
  


The universe hated her, remember?

 

Because just moments before Yaz was driven to a blissful oblivion…

 

A scream.

 

A scream that was definitely definitely not from the quaking brunette.

 

The tongue had stopped its slick conquest when The Doctor's head abruptly shot up from between Yaz's thighs.

 

Yaz pined when she felt fingers slowly slip from her.

 

“No no no please-” Yaz could feel herself gasp without any real control. Her mind was hazy with lust, but the logical and totally professional junior police officer part of her brain knew that the scream had sounded panicked, terrified. 

 

How fucking selfish of them to be in trouble. Now of all times.

 

The Doctor was already on her feet, Yaz could see her blown pupils darting frantically back and forth from the door then to her companion.

 

“Blimey. O’no. That didn’t sound good at all oh cripes.” A pause as she hopped to pull her boots on like the ridiculous Time Lord she was. “I'm sorry, so sorry, but that did not sound like a good scream, a very not good scream and I'm so sorry because I know how close you were baby and I started it in the first place but that did not sound good no way at all did that sound-” The Doctor's words had become so fast and her brain was whirring, one hand diving into her pocket to retrieve the trusty sonic screwdriver that Yaz just waved her hand and threw her head back onto the bed with a huff.

 

“Go, I'll be right behind you.” Her voice still thick with lust. “Find them before me because I'm going to kill them.”

 

The Doctor grinned.

 

She _had_ looked very apologetic, Yaz thought, until the bastard had licked her fingers in an entirely unnecessary way that had the poor girl shaking all over again. 

 

In a fanfare of blonde hair, white coat and flailing limbs reminiscent of a baby deer on ice, The Doctor sprinted from the room. 

 

Luckily, she had been fully clothed and presentable… apart from the wet shine of Yaz’s arousal coating her mouth and chin. Oh and the definitely noticeable wet patch on her right pant leg. 

 

But Yaz doubted the woman would have cared if she’d sprinted from the room and towards danger in her fully naked glory. 

 

She groaned again, her pulse ticking incessantly in her groin.

 

“For fuck sake.” she muttered. “Ten bloody minutes, that’s not too much to ask is it? No, I don’t think it fucking is. Stupid time and stupid aliens and their goddamn problems.” she ranted at the empty room. The TARDIS hummed in agreement.

 

Yaz dressed quickly and headed out of the door in search of the screamer and her Doctor. The TARDIS showed her the way as she ran down corridors.

 

She blinked as the bright lights of the kitchen hit her, then immediately focused on the human shaped mound propped up against the kitchen counter. 

 

The Doctor was crouched to one side with her back to Yaz, Graham was to the other, looking worried. He saw Yaz approach and gave her a concerned look.

 

“It’s not good.” He said gravely. 

 

Yaz hurried forward towards Ryan, whose head was bowed and hand held close to his body. He was crying. 

 

“Oh my god, what happened?” She spluttered, spotting the flecks of blood on the white kitchen tiles. 

 

“It all happened so fast…” Ryan gasped. 

 

“Come on Ryan, let me ‘ave a look.” The Doctor said gently, reaching out for him.

 

“I had it but then it just slipped and then, there was so much blood.” Ryan said.

 

Graham nodded.

 

“It happens to the best of us mate, they’re tricky bastards.” he gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. 

 

Yaz glanced around the kitchen, instantly on high alert for any movement. How had an alien gotten into the TARDIS undetected? All seemed quiet and she shuffled closer to Ryan, who had allowed The Doctor to take his hand, blood oozing from his closed fist. 

 

“What is it?” Yaz asked cautiously, eyes flitting from the wound to the shadows of the kitchen. 

 

“There is a name for it.” The Doctor piped up, inspecting the deep gash across Ryan’s palm. “"Something hand", I think. I heard it on the telly.”

 

Graham picked up a small dark and rounded thing from the kitchen floor. 

 

_ That must be it _ , Yaz thought, taking a step closer to see it more clearly in the dim of the kitchen.

 

Graham looked at it closely.

 

“Avocado hand, isn’t it?” 

  
  
  


Correction. 

  
  
  


Yaz wasn’t pissed. 

  
  
  


She was fucking furious.

 

Yaz launched herself at Graham, ripping the stupid stupid sex destroying avocado from his hand and taking aim at Ryan's head. 

The Doctors eyes widened and she leapt into action, diving forward just as Yaz's arm began to swing and wrestling her to the ground with a yelp. From the red that engulfed her vision, the brunette saw two piercing green eyes swim into focus. 

 

"An  _avocado!_ " The Doctor looked sheepishly at the woman pinned beneath her, their position reminiscent of their earlier activities. "A fucking avocado." Yaz screeched, thrashing and attempting to throw the fruit at Ryan even from her restricted position. She failed miserably and it simply rolled a few inches across the kitchen tiles, staring her in the face like the traitorous piece of shit it was.

"What the hell has gotten into you? Have you gone completely mad?" Ryan asked, looking equally as confused as Graham. The pair shared a look as Yaz stared daggers.

 

"I'm going to kill you, Ryan."

  
  


_ *fin* _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I struggle a bit with endings but hopefully that wasn't too abrupt. Don't be too annoyed with me, avocado injuries are serious...


End file.
